Connect
by fancyanide
Summary: When the night comes, they both are connected in an invisible wire —dream. Various alternate fandoms for AkaKuro
1. Doraemon

"You okay, Akashi-kun?" Momoi carefully handed over the red towel to their captain. "You look exhausted more than usual"

Akashi looked up to the pink-haired manager from his seat and nodded whilst hand silently received the towel. "I'm okay. Thank you for asking"

Momoi bit her lower lip in uncertainty. After all, seeing the mighty captain of Teikou Middle School Basketball Club worn out from their _usual vigorous _practice wasn't okay when you were their manager. "Are you sure?"

Didn't want to get any question, Akashi remarked Momoi's worries short and sharp. "I just didn't have enough sleep last night"

The thought of Akashi Seijuro lacking sleep was not to Momoi's imagination but since it seemed that Akashi didn't want her to pry further, Momoi chose to shut herself up. She scooted away from her captain and back to her business taking care of the obnoxious team member –such as Aomine Daiki.

What Akashi didn't know was, instead of shunning Momoi away, his peculiar short answer managed to attract one particular member.

* * *

><p><strong>Connect<strong>

**by fancyshipper**

**random alternate fandom akakuro**

* * *

><p>"It's rare for you to ask this of me, Tetsuya", Akashi breathed out his prologue as he saw Kuroko had already done putting his belonging to the locker. "What's wrong?"<p>

There were only the two of them in the locker room –just like what Kuroko wanted to be. Practice had finished half an hour ago and each of the members had already gone home. Earlier between their practices, Kuroko had requested Akashi not to go home right away due to important things to be discussed, _in private_. Curious, Akashi complied and stayed longer in the locker room.

Kuroko then sat on the bench next to Akashi. His face stared blankly at the lockers, not minding the suspicious look thrown by heterochromatic eyes from his right side.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping your conversation with Momoi-san earlier but..", Kuroko mumbled with head now slumped down to face the floor. "May I know why didn't you get enough sleep last night, Akashi-kun?"

Dismissing the idea of Kuroko trying to eavesdrop him, one of Akashi's eyebrows etched higher in wonder. "And why do you want to know about that?"

"Because..", Kuroko's answer trailed off. A hesitation shadowed his blue-marbles when Akashi tried to coax any information from the expressionless boy. "I think we have the same symptom"

"Oh?" Akashi's thin lips crooked ever so slightly, forming a hidden tug of smile. "And the symptom leads us to?"

"Some kind of… dream connection?" Kuroko lifted up his head only to see a face of Akashi filled up with fascination.

_This is interesting_. Akashi tried to muffle a chuckle. As much as he lacked sleep recently, Akashi couldn't dismiss the idea of the ever logical Kuroko Tetsuya starting to eat up superstitious stuffs and witchcraft talk.

Kuroko started to regret his decision to come to Akashi –only based on the assumption that Akashi had the same experience as him.

"I'm sorry please forget what I've said", Kuroko hid his pout and decided to go home right away. He was so sure Akashi would make this conversation as a material for verbal bullying in the future between the two of them –and alas, it had been known that Akashi's humiliation would last for months as for the record.

"Wait, Tetsuya", Akashi tried to reach for the other teen. "I will not try to mock you for this but you can share it with me if you want. I promise"

Kuroko seemed to think about it for awhile and seated himself back on the bench. "Promise?"

"Promise", Akashi nodded firmly. He was, indeed, lacking sleep recently, so hearing Kuroko's problem would be a little bit insightful to his own problem.

Kuroko tried to calm himself a bit before starting to confess about his sleeping complication.

"I've been lacking sleep nowadays and it's so weird because it feels like I do sleep when actually I think I'm not sleeping at all"

Akashi's eyebrow furrowed together. Kuroko stared at the red head in a hope he wouldn't get any mockery look anymore.

"It's like I've been trapping myself in a dream.."

Akashi scooted closer to Kuroko, a hint of interest perked up inside his head. "A dream which seemed so real and it was so exhausting?"

Kuroko turned his head to the direction of cautious Akashi. "Y-yes and I was on the dream-"

"-being a complete different character?"

Akashi cut his sentence in way to make Kuroko's blue marbles widened. _Just as I thought_.

"You happened to encounter the same thing as mine, weren't you, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes turned to a slit of gold and red –unable to comprehend the matter at hands. To think that earlier he tried to gibe the other teen and now he realized that their condition was no different to each others.

Akashi was so in denial. "It's been two days for me"

Kuroko's breath hitched in agreement. "The first one is kind of vague and I'm not really sure if I remember it but the second one is.."

Akashi avoided the stare from the blue haired boy and chose to hide his face away.

"..a dream in Doraemon world"

The sound of exasperated sigh slipped out from the red head. Kuroko's face brightened as he knew his decision wasn't a mistake. _That was it. It was all confirmed_. _Both of them were experiencing the same thing._

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi plopped his head down and softly mumbled. "But it's only been two days and who knows if tonight we can have our sleeps back?"

More than anyone, Kuroko knew very well how Akashi evaded his defeat.

"Shall we go home now?"

Seeing that they didn't have anything particular to talk more, Kuroko nodded to Akashi's invitation –he didn't want to engage in further conversation with an enraged Akashi Seijuro though. As much as they needed the solution to their problematic sleeps, the answer would be provided after the end of the night.

* * *

><p>On the way to the school gate, Kuroko glanced to the red head a bit and carefully brought up the topic again.<p>

"Being a complete different character..", Kuroko softly muttered. "Last night, in the dream, it was all foreign and it felt like I was casted to be…"

Akashi turned his head to Kuroko in curiosity. Kuroko shyly bit his lip. "…Shizuka"

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes blinked once. And then twice.

"…ta"

"I'm sorry?"

"In the dream, I was there too", Akashi walked faster, leaving a scenery of his shadowed back to Kuroko who walked behind in curiosity. "As Nobita"


	2. Howl's Moving Castle

"Is he back?" as he heard a faint noise coming from upstairs, Kuroko brushed his half-lidded eyes and whispered to the flickering fire in the fireplace. "Calcifer?"

The bundle of fire in front of him didn't answer so Kuroko walked closer to add two fire-woods to the heart of the spark.

"Ungh", the fire shifted a bit, ablaze with a fresh spark coming from the aid of the woods. "Yeah, I think so"

Kuroko's eyes widened in happiness as he rose from his feet and ran upstairs quietly to the exact room next to the bathroom.

"Howl?" Kuroko nervously knocked the door. The light from the moon outside the window helped him to see things around him.

"Howl?" Kuroko tried again to no avail. There was no answer but a rustling sound coming from the room. Kuroko bit his lip desperately.

Tonight, again, he was thrown to some other dimension in his weird dream and he turned out to be another female character –again. Kuroko was sure that the only solution to solve this ridiculous _nightmare _was to find out through the other character inside his _dream_. Kuroko hoped that if he tried to converse with other character, maybe he would find other people who also had been trapped inside the dream.

And that was when it dawned on Kuroko. Kuroko had a hunch about the other person who presented himself on his dream. Though the probability was not high and it was purely a gamble, Kuroko had no choice but to try it.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

There was a pause from the room and Kuroko felt like his heart sunk deep when the door in front of him creaked open.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's eyes widened as he saw the captain of his basketball team, whom he just had the ridiculous talk with few hours ago in the afternoon after practice, peeked from behind the door and with a cold icy voice questioned Kuroko's wellbeing.

"Is that you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stared down to his reflection on the window next to him, sighed by the appearance of skirt and braided hair. "Yes"

The door opened wide with a scowled young man's grip on the door knob tightened. "Care to tell me where are we right now?"

Kuroko stepped back a bit to give a little room to the other character so that the scenery outside the window came to the sight. The vast blue midnight sky and mountain and trees and beautiful scenery graced their curious glances. Kuroko's attention then darted to the other window which was showing them the view of midnight city. As if on cue, Akashi stared to the other window and heads slightly taken aback by the surprise –how could you expect different sceneries from two windows placed adjacent to each others?

As much as he declared that he was the emperor and that he was always right, Akashi had to admit that there was the time that he wasn't knowledgeable enough to explain the bizarre fact in front of him – and he believed that this was the time he couldn't rely on his brain. Akashi then inclined himself to Kuroko, demanding an answer to his previous question.

"I believe we are currently in the world of..", Kuroko gulped, his eyes blinked in fright. "Howl's Moving Castle"

* * *

><p><strong>Connect<strong>

**By fancyshipper**

**random drabble akakuro**

* * *

><p>"So..", one of Akashi's leg kicked out a gold crown and few necklaces from the way and stared at the body-sized mirror in the room. There he saw a drop-dead gorgeous young man with a dark hair and flashy clothes standing in the space who had supposed to be Akashi Seijuro's mirror image. "..I am Howl?"<p>

Kuroko swept the whole room filled with gold and treasures and expensive gifts then stared back to _supposed to be_ Akashi. "Yes"

"And you are..", Akashi tried to suppress a smirk. "Sophie?"

Kuroko, fully seated on the edge of the bed, curled his fingers on his feminine dress and nodded slowly. Now that the situation of the dream where they landed on was all clear, Akashi could at least analyze their next move. Eventhough he was not into fictional works, Akashi did know one or two things about Howl's Moving Castle.

"At least I am young Sophie", Kuroko mumbled. He couldn't imagine if he was about to find himself as old Sophie –old lady with wrinkles and painful backache.

"What do we do now, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stared to heterochromatic eyes next to him. The only semblance of Akashi in his Howl state was that unique eyes pattern. It was as if Akashi was not turned into Howl completely.

Akashi sighed. He combed his black hair to the back of his head –somehow the new hair style was making him uncomfortable, but wow he was so damn right gorgeous when unconsciously combed his hair back. "Did you remember how to get out from the previous one?"

Kuroko tilted his head, thinking. "The Doraemon dream?"

Akashi nodded his head. "I wasn't remember about it since all I did was hiding behind the closet and not showing up eventhough Doraemon searched me down the whole house"

Kuroko bowed down his head, wanting to stifle his giggle at the mention of Doraemon from Akashi's mouth.

"What?"

"Ah, no, it was just..", Kuroko tried to avoid eye-contact. "You seemed more teenager, Akashi-kun"

"Huh?" Akashi stated in wonder. After bouncing back and forth within _his _room admiring the golden treasure and thrashing the disordered stuffs, Akashi decided to sit next to Kuroko who visibly tried to squirm in awkwardness from the close proximity.

"What do you mean?"

Kuroko's finger played harp on his braided hair, nervous. "Well, you usually seemed distant as a captain and your image was all about winning, authority, shogi, and heavy topics like politic or law"

Kuroko trailed off when Akashi's eyes blinked in awareness from the explanation. "So.. it's kind of out of character when you talked about stuffs like Doraemon.."

Akashi sighed –little did he know Kuroko caught a clue of disappointment and tried to make things up.

"But that was what made you more like a teenager now, Akashi-kun. I can assure you it was not a bad thing at all"

After the hurried reasoning from Kuroko, Akashi's lips crooked a bit in a small thin smile. He nodded in understanding and softly patted Kuroko's fluffy _girl_ head. Eventhough Kuroko's appearance was all girly and very _Sophie, _behind the strain of grey silky hair, there laid a pair of eyes as calming as a deep ocean and blue sky. Kuroko Tetsuya's traces were still there, hidden beneath the turquoise marble.

"I know", Akashi flashed a glint of gratitude to the _girl_ in front of him. "Thank you for your concern"

Kuroko stared down to his curled knuckles on his thigh, unable to look up at Akashi. The embarrassment, from both trying to defy the emperor and from _casted_ as female character, crept up to him.

Sensing a discomfort atmosphere from his companion, Akashi coughed and looked up to one window in his room. "If I recall, there was this scene where Howl could walk on the air, wasn't there?"

Kuroko nodded and stared at Akashi who currently walked to the window.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smirked from behind the curtain and jumped down from the windowsill. Kuroko stood abruptly from his seat and hurriedly checked the presence of Akashi Seijuro, _of the Howl_.

When Kuroko was about to shout in fright, he saw the _wizard_ walked next to the chimney and waved his hand.

"If I'd known this sooner, maybe I can try some trick from Doraemon's pocket the night before"

Kuroko's brow furrowed upon the childish idea. Tonight was the night that Kuroko discovered the other side of Akashi Seijuro. A complete different Akashi Seijuro.

"Akashi-kun, why don't you come back inside and think about our next move?"

Kuroko glanced over the height from the edge of the window. Yet once his eyes met with the joyful heterochromatic eyes, Kuroko knew his persuasive attempt was all futile.

"If anything, it was obligatory for us to do this if we want to stop this weird dream-disease, right, Tetsuya?"

Akashi reached out a hand in front of Kuroko. With _his _skirt waved by the effect of night wind, Kuroko stared in disbelief to the scenery beneath the window. It was a big forest with cones of pines splayed in every corner and rapids current of river and big monstrous green hill everywhere –a total beautiful scenery to hike on your holiday and not to jump in the middle of the night.

Kuroko gulped as to consider the hand reached out in front of him.

"It will be okay", Akashi smiled, in Howl's smile. "_Sophie_"

By the rolling sound of _Sophie _came out from the _flying _man in front of him, Kuroko _Sophie_ Tetsuya finally melted. He then carefully reached out to the hand and softly muttered, _please take care of me, Howl-sama_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I have no idea what did I just write. I'm rewatching Howl's Moving Castle and then the idea of continuing this weird fict popped out (and yeah, if any of you aren't familiar with this show, you should watch this)

I don't care whether people will read this or not because in the next few chapters I'm going to go crazy and gonna cast Akashi-Kuroko in some weird animes HAHAHAH.

Last, I dedicated this chapter for Gentle Snow. You're the only one who wants to review this crappy fict eheheheh THANKYOU ILYSM 3


	3. Sword Art Online

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko turned his back and saw his captain walked closer to him. It was the end of their morning practice when suddenly there were only the two of them in the locker room. Once he recalled what had happened last night, Kuroko submitted himself at the thought that Akashi would like to give him a word.

"Akashi-kun", his blue locks swayed as he bowed his head in slight hesitation and awkwardness.

There were few moments of suffocating silence until Akashi massaged his knitted brows in a trait of resentment. "I apologize about last night"

Kuroko blinked once. And twice.

It was rare for Akashi to beg for apology from others, much less from Kuroko. "But you didn't do anything wrong, Akashi-kun. There is no need to apologize"

With hands crossed in front of his chest and dignified posture, Akashi turned his head aside to avoid Kuroko's gaze. "It was me. I was being immature last night and you were right, that was so out of character of me"

Kuroko couldn't help but to curl a smile at the image of easy going and happy Akashi Seijurou in Howl's form enjoying the breeze of walking in the air last night. "It was okay, Akashi-kun. It wasn't something you need to-"

"Tetsuya", Akashi's dichromatic eyes turned into stabbing gazes. "I promise it will not happen again"

Kuroko gulped his last words. He was about to say that he honestly didn't mind being the sole witness of Akashi's out-of-character-ness but he knew Akashi would bit him back in distaste. Though the idea of him having privilege over Akashi's other nature was tempting, Kuroko realized he had yet to gain that trust –would he got that chance he didn't even know.

"I understand", that was the only thing Kuroko could muster before everything between them turned into dead silence all over again.

Although the dark circle under their eyes wasn't that obvious, having a bizarre adventure in your dream –which was so vividly real- would result in a certain point of sleepiness. Kuroko sighed in exhaustion –afterall, morning practice wasn't one exercise to be taken lightly- and was about to pivot himself leaving the locker room when Akashi coughed in a need of attention.

"So", Akashi's stern voice sliced through the heavy atmosphere between them. "Do you remember how to escape from the dream last night?"

Kuroko stilled himself before answering. He stood next to one locker with hands were ready gripping his strap bag. "I'm not really sure"

Akashi's exhaled a heavy and weary plaint. From the corner of his eyes, Akashi observed Kuroko's current figure and knew very well that they were in the same need of rest.

"I think the dream was over when we finished our trip", Kuroko's voice faltered in the last second. The remembrance of them having a _date_ up above the sky was just too much to the point Kuroko couldn't handle himself not to recall it.

Without much embarrassment, as if their previous encounter was not strange at all, Akashi remarked. "The same goes for me"

Kuroko nodded his head in comprehension –somehow felt stupid from helplessly fidgeting under ridiculous reason which wasn't a bother for Akashi at all. Before the atmosphere turned grey and more awkward, Akashi asked Kuroko the thing which had been bothering him since their morning practice started. "Tetsuya, I have a feeling that this morning you were quite active with the others and I assume it has something to do with our dream"

Busted. Kuroko didn't think that Akashi would discover his activity but since it was quite strange to see Kuroko talked intensely with other members such as Midorima and Murasakibara, the thought of peculiarity of course would naturally came in mind.

"I was..", Kuroko bit his lips and abashedly explained his whole doing. "..thinking that maybe we're not the only one to go through this so I was asking all of them about their dream last night"

Akashi steadied himself in notice. Kuroko's explanation perked his interest. "And?"

A hand upped the bag to one shoulder in shame. "I was wrong. It was just us from the start"

Akashi dismissed the fact Kuroko had just found. After contemplating their weird encounters, Akashi already came to that conclusion since the moment they shared the second dream, but hearing Kuroko's reasoning would not hurt at all.

"And why are you so sure about it?"

Kuroko closed his eyes for awhile to recall all of his conversation in between practices. "It's because their dreams last night was not close to our dreams at all"

"Oh", Akashi smiled in mockery. "I guess Murasakibara was dreaming about cake, Midorima's dream was his lucky item, Aomine's was a date wih Horikita Mai, and Kise was not dreaming at all due to his tiring modeling schedule?"

Sensing that Akashi was boasting about his accurate prediction in the most subtle way, Kuroko ignored the idea of responding his captain with either awe or flattery. "And Momoi-san was dreaming about having a date with me"

Akashi stayed still in a hidden surprise. "A date?"

Kuroko nodded, not ashamed at all –and this was the reason why sometimes Kuroko needed to justify the right moment for him to be embarrassed. "She said we were both in an amusement park and-"

"You were in a date with Momoi and you don't remember about it at all?" Akashi himself didn't realize he was unconsciously hissing in between words.

"How could I?" Kuroko scooted back in defense. "I was there with you the whole time, Akashi-kun. The only one being connected in the dream are us, not Momoi-san and I"

Kuroko's confused answer snapped Akashi back to his composure. "You are right"

After Akashi's short answer and for quite few seconds engaged in another tensed atmosphere, they decided to go back to their classes before the homeroom started. Once they stepped out from the locker room, Kuroko managed to mutter an exasperated whimper. "I was dating Momoi-san in her dream while at the same time I am blood and flesh as a _girl_ in another dream which is my actual dream. This is getting ridiculous"

Hearing that, Akashi then chose to stay silent. He knew better than to pry his shadow's anger –after all, being casted as girl even if it was only in the dream, was hurting Kuroko's pride as a guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Connect<strong>

**By fancyshipper**

**random drabble akakuro**

* * *

><p>Elbowing his knee to rest his chin on the palm, Akashi examined the whole area. Hordes of people with different appearances had already gathered all over the plaza. His heterochromatic eyes examined each person with their respective weapons while at the same time he tried to weight the sword on his back.<p>

_Now, where in the world is this dream?_

Akashi was dutifully analyzing every single being around him when suddenly, a guy who looked like the leader, came to the center spotlight and began to gain the attention of all audiences.

"Okay, let's get started, people!" a clap from the guy, the blue haired guy with a shining armor and fairly charismatic feature, could be heard as a starter before he introduced himself as Diabel. The guy then went on with his speech until he got to the main point as to why he held a meeting in the plaza.

"Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower", with that information the whole plaza exploded in disbelief outburst before Diabel managed to continue. "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game"

Pair of heterochromatic eyes widened in dismay under the shadow of raven locks. Akashi Seijuro wasn't a normal teenage boy who would fuss with stuffs like anime or game but he was more than smart to take all the hints. It was just a glimpse of chit-chat from his classmates but at least Akashi was knowledgeable enough about the existence of the well known Sword Art Online anime.

_An anime about virtual game, huh?_

The speech from Diabel went on and Akashi couldn't help but to listen. He disliked the idea of him being a follower and listener, hell he was born flesh and blood as a leader, but he had to do it in order to escape from this trapping dream. And the fact that he hadn't played MMORPG for ages didn't help at all –did he even had the chance to play it back then he didn't even remember, but as genius as he was, once he played it Akashi would surely conquer the victory in a flash.

"Alright, then let us begin our planning", Diabel waved his hand in a leader-like-manner. "First, divide into parties of six"

By the end of the sentence, Akashi's eyes widened. A swoop of murmur and noisy conversation filled the whole plaza. People started to find a group and began trading their contact. Flash of hologram in between explained the whole act of party engagement. There was a tinge of annoyance inside him when Akashi felt that he was being left behind in the process.

Akashi quickly wrung his head around, trying to spot other character with the same problem. Not long after, he found someone hidden within a dark brown robe, face shadowed under a hoodie, sitting alone in the same row and not making a move even the rest of the people inside the plaza already found their respective parties.

Noticing that there was a chance for him to make a party with this lonely person, Akashi scooted closer and politely proposed the idea of having a party. "A solo player? Just as that guy mentioned before about forming a party, would you mind to have a party with me?"

The hidden creature stayed still with head drooped down. It seemed as if the idea of them having a party wasn't on the list.

Noticing a suspicion and hesitancy, Akashi sighed and added. "For this one fight only?"

After what seemed like forever, the head under the hoodie finally bobbing up and down. Accepting nothing but a simple nod, Akashi quickly swung his hand to call out his hologram screen. "Very well then"

By the time the dialogue box of party offer popped out, the stranger slowly moved their hand to touch the YES button to accept Akashi's proposal. Their each stat displayed their synchronized data as a party when Akashi spotted their names on top of their HP bar. His name was displayed in a big font in the same line with his current game level. Kirito.

Akashi secretly scoffed by the new information. From what he had heard, Akashi knew enough that the character named Kirito was the hero and the main character of the anime. _Well, well, well, ain't I the hero of this world?_

His lips tried to muffle a snicker when he discovered the name of his new acquaintance.

"A..suna?"

By the rolling sound of the name, the stranger flinched under the thick robe, igniting a spark of suspicion from the hero. Akashi was about to push another conversation when suddenly the person stood from the seat and hurriedly ran off from Akashi's sight.

_Asuna? Wasn't that the name of the heroine?_

Akashi curled his knuckle to cover his mouth in calculative expression. If he was right, then this Asuna person was the one who supposed to be Kirito's partner –or soulmate?

_Or could it be…_

* * *

><p>Akashi walked swiftly with eyes trying to find a good spot to eat and relax. He just got back from leveling and earned himself a bunch of bonus items. The sense of time in the dream was ridiculously weird. One time he was at certain places beating monsters, one other time he was already back roaming the city in a need of rest. Akashi was pretty sure that he could go on for months in this Sword Art Online world in a mere one night dream.<p>

But since his current timeline was to follow Diabel's previous plan back in the plaza, Akashi couldn't help but to join the search party to defeat the first boss. Their big new group was spending the night together before executing their assault next morning. Akashi was about to pivot himself to the dark and quiet corner when suddenly he caught a presence of his new partner.

"Asuna-san? May I sit here?"

The mysterious acquaintance tensed and nodded at the greeting –yet at the same time trying to scoot away to the other side of the bench. Seeing the flustered _Asuna_ fumbling with a book on her lap, Akashi tugged a puzzling smirk and waved his hand in order to take out his dinner.

From the corner of his eyes, Akashi knew very well that his _partner_ was trying to take a peek at his hologram, wanting to know his every movement in an obvious observant manner.

"Here"

Akashi shoved a plastic of sandwich while his other hand was holding a piece of toast. "I know you haven't eaten dinner yet"

Still didn't want to show her face, _Asuna_ pulled down the end of her hoodie to cover her face more and more. Realizing that it was impolite, the _supposed _heroine closed the book and frantically waved the hand as a refusal.

"Are you sure?" the question quickly got a quick nod and panic hand waves.

Akashi curled up a mischievous smile before taking out his hologram and exchanging the rejected sandwich with a cup of cold concoction from his directory.

"Asuna-san", there was a tinge of urgency in Akashi's polite remark. "At least drink this one to fill your need for the night"

Again, a shaking head was all that he got. Getting impatient with the circling way of communicating, Akashi sighed. "It's vanilla milkshake"

The shaking head stopped abruptly. The book on the lap was gone, mostly because the owner hurriedly putting it back to its directory.

"Tetsuya"

The hidden face finally turned to the call. Dark brown hoodie fell into the petite shoulder, framing a beautiful feature of long blue haired girl with a good light sword on the side.

"Akashi-kun", a weak reaction came from the _heroine_.

Akashi secretly tried to imprint the image of female Kuroko Tetsuya in his head. It wasn't disturbing at all, just like their previous dreams, and Akashi wouldn't mind it. Instead, Akashi thought that it was rather cute for Kuroko to be casted as a girl –though he would be damned with _Ignite Pass Kai_ if he ever said that to Kuroko.

"Here", Akashi offered the cold treat once again, this time putting a more effort to place it right on the pale hand.

With a hesitant hand, Kuroko tried to accept his favorite milkshake with a glint of shame. "Akashi-kun, I'm sorry I don't-"

"I know", Akashi turned his head away. He didn't want to make his precious team mate getting uncomfortable just because he was casted, again, as a girl. "Let's not talk about it"

In a place of small and round bright blue eyes, there was a pair of anxious orange brownish orbs blinking in delight –those eyes were probably Asuna's original trait, from what he had heard Akashi knew that Asuna's feature was brown orangeish hair and brown gold eyes. Kuroko accepted the milkshake and started to sip on it. Once in a while, Kuroko would tuck _his _long_ blue _hair back beyond _his _hair since it was quite bothering his movement –which unknowingly stirred some weird emotions for Akashi who could only sat and gracefully munched on his toast, trying hard to think as rational as usual.

"Let's do our best for tomorrow assault, _Asuna_"

A bit faltered at the start of his sentence, Kuroko could only respond softly. "Yes, _Kirito-kun_"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

This is what I can do in the midst of flooding real-life stuffs. I'm sorry Gentle Snow. I know I'm such a disappointment but here is your present. Thank you for noticing and reviewing this fic in the first place. I know this part won't suffice your needs yes you can hate me for betraying your trust. I'm sorry (again).

And thank you everyone for the reviews.

I know this one is an utter horrible please give me flame and yeah I got stuck in the middle SO I REWATCHED SWORD ART ONLINE ALL OVER AGAIN for the sake of a good grasp of the fandom –mostly for Kirito and Asuna's chemistry.

Thank you and sorry and bye. See you the next time I'm free and insane enough to mess with other fandoms.


End file.
